Sadness Is a Blessing
by sexywerewolf
Summary: Its 1492, Hayley is the common girl from a nearby village forced to marry the Lord Niklaus. He is the most powerful being on earth waiting for the arrival of the next doppelgänger Katherina Petrova who is the final step to breaking his curse. But no one warned Klaus just how difficult things were going to get with Hayley as she slowly steals his heart. Hints of dark Klaus/AU
1. Chapter 1

**1492**

"It is an honor to present Lord Niklaus and his brother, Lord Elijah."

Klaus entered the grand hall with his loyal brother by his side. Tonight was one of those nights where Elijah knew his presence might set of Niklaus. Due to his need to assist his younger brothers plans he had searched long and hard for the moonstone. It had been a useless piece of rock that had come into the hands of a commoner.

Some man by the name of William Forbes had staked his claim on the stone only agreeing to give it over under one condition. Elijah being the noble gentlemen that he was decided to accept the request put forth without consulting his brother. This had lead to Niklaus becoming betrothed to William's useless daughter Hayley Marshall. She was in need of a husband who could provide for her and the Mikaelsons had plenty if not more riches then anyone around.

Niklaus was murderous at the news that he now was to be wed to a weak human who would only hold him back from his future. He was the most powerful vampire in the world and now he was engaged.

Elijah had felt the anger seeping out of him, he hoped he wouldn't ruin tonight for them. It was the night of the wedding announcement, the last thing Elijah needed was a death on his hands. Nikluas wasn't known for his self control, his impulsiveness was his worst trait.

As the two brothers entered the large hall they were approached by many additions to the celebration but their conversations were cut short with the next announcement that made Niklaus clench his fists harshly.

''Miss Hayley Marshall, the soon to be wife of Niklaus Mikaelson.''

The beauty walked out from the hall, her long hair falling down her back in curls. The royal blue dress she wore curved around her luscious body and the warmth of her smile spread around as everyone gazed at the blonde. Niklaus couldn't help the surprise intake of breath that came from him as he imagined stroking her soft skin underneath his fingertips.

The thoughts were pushed away when he realized exactly who he was talking about. She was the enemy, the reason he would have to work twice as hard to maintain his image.

"My Lord Elijah," her gentle yet firm voice greeted her brother as she dipped down before him. Elijah bowed and she moved on to her fiancé.

"My Lord Niklaus," She curtsied again but this time kind blue eyes met fierce angry ones. His indifference was obvious and terrifying. Hayley cowered back at the sight of him almost revealing his true form. With a nudge from Elijah, Klaus forced a smile before reaching over to her hand and kissing her knuckles quickly.

''My apologies but I have business to attend to.'' Klaus muttered impolitely before pushing his way into the crowd, away from his expected wife. She stood there stunned but knowing that his reputation wasn't pure lies. It was all true if not worse judging by his evil glares.

Hayley didn't have a choice in the matter but now she realized her father did more then exchange her, he had doomed her. With a warm smile towards Elijah she let him lead her to the ballroom for a dance. All the while she wondered how exactly she would survive with the man who she was supposed to wed when his looks proved how pathetic and worthless he considered her.

* * *

Lord Elijah had lead Hayley to her room which would now be hers for good. Before she was able to enter she noticed Lord Niklaus stomping towards her.

''Elijah will you please give me a moment with my _wife_.'' Klaus sneered at the final word clearly not aboard this deal just yet.

Elijah looked torn but finally after he received a nod from Hayley he headed to his own room seeking out a housekeeper along the way telling her to take care of the new woman in their home.

Hayley looked up at Klaus frightened and awaited the harsh words that always seemed to flood her.

''Just one warning in case you are confused about this little arrangement. You mean nothing to me. You are a simple pawn for me to get what I crave. Don't think you can just waltz in her and expect to be considered anything more then the common village girl that you are.'' Klaus made sure she was listening and the way tears rose to her eyes was proof enough. Klaus continued once more trying to het his point across.

''You will speak only when spoken to and you won't leave the premises. Anything and everything that is discussed is to be kept secret, if i gain knowledge that you are spreading gossip around then death will come to you and your loved ones. Do I make myself clear?'' Klaus growled loudly scaring her even more. it was far from a human noise, it was more of an animal disapproving.

''Of- Of course, my lord.'' Hayley strutted.

''Wonderful. Goodnight Hayley.'' That was the first time he spoke her name and the chills that ran down her spine where more of fright then pleasure. Hayley bowed before practically running into her room wanting some space between the frightful creature that is soon to be considered her husband.

Without another word she feel to the floor underneath, curling up as the tears flowed down her cheeks. She felt the soft caress of her wonderful satin dress but all she felt was distaste and sadness. How would she survive living under the same roof as the monster who would soon claim her as his and then dispose of her just as quickly?

Hayley feel asleep that night on the cold ground clutching the necklace around her neck, the only gift she had from home. It contained the last piece of her home that she was able to obtain. She hoped the next day was better but she knew it was useless giving into false faith.


	2. Chapter 2

**thkx for liking my taltened work. I am writing the next chap now. you will like it for sure!**

**There will be plenty of klayley scenes in the update**

**xoxo**

Elijah walked at a steady pace to the doorway of their castle. He was trying to keep his pace at a normal rate so that attention wouldn't be drawn to him. The help was known for their gossiping ways and their most attitudes. Although his brother always proposed to him a simple way to rid them of this pesky issue, Elijah wasn't for the slaughter of innocent people. Instead he opted to simply discourage the servants from trailing him by staying coy. This plan seemed to work plenty but somehow trouble stirred whenever a secret was to be kept inside the castle.

A tall man was waiting for the Original at the end of the hallway with a terrified expression, he wasn't one to visit the grounds or the owners often. This was the cause for his nervous behavior. The man was walking constantly not letting himself stop even for a second. When he saw Elijah approaching his posture rose as well as his head.

''Good evening sir. I hope you are doing well tonight.'' The young man commented with a whisper. The rumors of the reckless, murderous Originals weren't just a fabrication of some petty tale. They were all true if not far worse. The Originals were cold, vengeful, heartless and selfish. No one had proof otherwise and none was needed. This image suited the old vampire family well but the fear he would see in the eyes of their visitors sometimes pained Elijah. Klaus called him weak in those types of situations yet that didn't strike the Original anywhere hurtful.

''I am fine. Let's cut the small talk, I happen to be in a hurry so why don't you hurry this along.'' Elijah's impatience was a force to be reckoned with. It had been a long day and all he craved was a chance to rest even if for a moment. Soon he would have to look after the new addition to their home, Niklaus' fiancé. She had looked worried all night, the moments with his brother had to have made things worse.

Niklaus was known for his impulse and hatred towards people standing in his way. Elijah tried to clear his head but as he felt the moonstone gripped tightly behind his back, he knew it was worth it.

That had been the arrangement after all, if the moonstone was to be handed over to Elijah then William Forbes' daughter would be protected for the rest of her life. In order to satisfy the man the older Mikaelson had sworn to marry the young blonde Forbes to one of his well mannered brothers. Unfortunately Niklaus had been the only one without a dagger in his chest. Kol had been going on killing sprees since they had been turned and Finn's suicide missions were getting boring. In retaliation Klaus had silenced both of them without a simple warning.

''Katherina has just arrived to a house near my own. She has confined in me already describing the reason behind her arrival. Apparently after she gave birth to a child, she was banished to England. Her father cut all ties and she will know reside here until she can move on.'' The man spoke with knowledge that had taken him weeks to relinquish from the brunette.

''Well we wouldn't want our guest to feel unwelcome. Lord Niklaus will be arranging a ball in due time and you will be required to bring the Petrova girl, or else.'' Elijah added the threat with a terrifying, murderous glance.

The man nodded furiously before bowing and retreating to the outside world again. He had begun to shiver from fright which was unaccustomed but he couldn't help the fear shooting through him.

Rose was right. The young man thought in his head. If Trevor had listened inside of getting tangled in the Lord Nilklaus' new plan then maybe he wouldn't feel as guilt for his growing feelings towards Katherina Petrova.

* * *

Rough fingers covered in black shards of charcoal carefully brushed against the ridged and torn parchment firmly placed on his lap. Niklaus stared at it with a serious and concerned look upon his face, pursing his lips together as he contemplated the minor details of the sketch in front of him. He never felt as if it would be perfect but the efforts were certainly worth it. He pressed a thumb to his chin as he contemplated his next detail. He hadn't been interested in drawing something in particularly, just brief sketches.

He brushed his fingers gingerly against the paper with a gentleness that was considered foreign and absent for him.

Something seemed to be mission in his sketch. it was a simple dark outline of their castle, it hadn't been much but the lining around the edges represented the aggressive behavior surrounding him. Although he usually caused the pain he still didn't enjoy taking all the blame. It was more fun to spread the accusations. He was a monster indeed but he wasn't the only one.

Taking a step back to admire his work, a sigh escaped Klaus as he turned to the table beside him, and grabbed a white towel. The black from his fingers stained the cloth fabric a dark ashen color before he wiped the charcoal mark from his chin, and tossed the towel aside. A short,but painful groan from behind him caught his attention. Turning, a smirk inched onto the hybrid's dark lips when he noticed movement coming from the man chained to the wall especially built for him and these sorts of situations. "Well, perfect timing as usual John" Klaus remarked, tilting his head to the side as he eyed the bound vampire, "It seems that my art hadn't drawn my attention away from the disturbing news that had hit me. And we both know how much I enjoy the art of torture. Do you agree?"

The vampire was quiet, raising his head to expose his fangs at the Original, who was completely unphased by this gross display of hostility. "Now on to more mannered subjects, you chose to steal the moonstone and return it on some useless conditions? That was rather bad planning but it only makes this all the more fun" Klaus shrugged his shoulders and approached the vampire, relishing in the brief pain that the vampire allowed himself to show. His exposed wounds weren't healing as quickly as before, his body must have been too exhausted from all the tearing it had experienced the past few days. His shredded muscle tissue and ligaments that came from the incisions of the hooks of the chains were still dripping dark red crimson blood onto the carpeted floor. He groaned once more trying not to give in but it was difficult, the pain was clearly unbearable. "That looks like it hurts," Klaus noted, before raising his head to look the prisoner in the face.

''Shall we continue?'' Klaus smiled proudly knowing his anger would soon be tamed, for a few hours.

Klaus managed to break the his hand once again in a flash knowing the faster the tearing the more the pain would last. It would be unexpected and in that way just as harmful. He snickered before grabbing a knife off the table nearby and letting it cut through his shirt and into his chest. The sharp end was a mere centimeters away from the vampire's heart. Klaus let the weapon stay occupied inside of the vampire as he continued.

Deciding to prolong this next move, Klaus slowly rammed his fist straight inside of the man's stomach, he reached the necessary organ after some muffled, loud cries from John. Blood splattered from the organ as he crushed it in his hands yet again. The amount of times Niklaus had resorted to this form of punishment was uncountable. A few dots of red stained his shirt but it hit his face as well, causing him to frown as he threw the remains of the destroyed organ into a bucket standing firmly on the ground near him. He noticed the stains covering his expensive rug.

"Now, look what you've done. I reckon it is time for you to take another nap.'' With fury in his eyes Klaus snapped the man's neck. He headed to the bathroom hoping the blood would come off easily from his precious antique patterned carpet.

* * *

Hayley awoke with a gasp as she felt an unfamiliar pain rising to her neck. She rubbed the area slowly before looking around the room noticing how different it was in the morning light. It had a feminine touch to it considering the walls were light pink. Hayley smiled at the memories of her old room. It was much much smaller but it was home and that was all that had mattered to her. Now she was stuck in this foreign castle hoping not to bump into the terrifying monster, her fiancé.

A knock rang out followed by her door opening. A gorgeous blonde girl entered glancing briefly at the room before resting upon her. She looked serious and indifferent towards her, not even a second look was given to Caroline who dried her eyes with the sleeves from her soft dress.

''Well what are you doing on the ground? I heard you came from some commoner family but I honestly thought you knew that beds were meant for sleeping in. Come on, get up! Niklaus warned me you had to look presentable. And judging by your appearance you will defiantly be requiring my help.'' The girl gracefully walked towards Hayley pulling her by her arm into a large bathroom. After some convincing Hayley let the girl part her hair equal bring her curls loosely down. They covered her face in a way that made her hair and eyes shine out through a crowd.

Then Hayley returned trying to get some answers out of the young woman. Her identity was unknown but not for long.

''Who are you?'' She snapped finally, the annoyance wasn't hidden very well. She wasn't going to just be ordered around by this woman who she barely shared two words with. Hayley needed to somehow uphold some of her dignity. She deserved at least this much while leaving in this horrid house.

''Watch your tone. And my name is Rebekah, you will do well to not anger me. Lets just say I am the only girl among all of my dangerous brothers.'' The blonde girl was vicious and fierce as she passed to a large dresser to pick out a deep red gown for Hayley. She dropped it on top of the bed before proceeding to leave the room but not before turning around.

''I will be outside waiting so you better be quick. Breakfast will be served soon and tardiness isn't very ladylike.'' Rebekah smiled faintly before slamming the door.

After a few more minutes Hayley looked at her red swollen eyes from the tears she shed all night. The red dress brought out her eyes but she still didn't feel beautiful. She felt worthless and empty, just like Klaus wanted. As she came out of her room she followed closely after Rebekah. They were coming closer to the grand dining room when the infamous Lord Niklaus crossed their path.

''Bekah darling, you wouldn't mind leaving me with my wife for a moment.'' He spoke roughly without a smile anywhere on his face. Hayley swallowed slowly as Rebekah left her side but not before giving her brother a simple smirk.

Klaus neared closer to his fiancee with a wide grin shining with mischief. Hayley gripped her hands behind her back awaiting the harsh words to slice through her like a knife. She hadn't prepared herself for this abuse but he spoke before she could pull herself together.

''Well hello sweetheart. You are looking quite pale this morning.''


End file.
